I pretend for you
by JouChan13
Summary: [One-Shot] Everyday life, mundane as it may seem hides something deeper. Because everyday at work he pretends. Tsu x His


Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is the creation of Matushita and associates. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Category: Yami no Matsuei

Title: I pretend for you

Rating: PG-13

Summary: [One-Shot] Everyday life, mundane as it may seem hides something deeper. Because everyday at work he pretends. Tsu x His

**************

Simulatio

**************

Tsuzuki looked up from the mountain of paperwork on his desk. He'd been trying to finish at least some of it today but try as he might he couldn't get himself to do it. It was Friday and Hallows eve. They were going to have an office party like they had for as many years as he could remember. How could he concentrate when he knew there were tons of sweets just begging to be eaten? Even if the party was being held at the earls,' he shuddered. At least he had Hisoka to help him fend off the earls' advances. He looked at the clock, six. He was officially off work.

"Hisoka can we go now?"

Hisoka sighed inwardly. "Did you at least finish the report?" He knew the answer. Why did he even bother to ask?

"Hmm, well kind-of."

"Baka." Hisoka muttered under his breath as he stood. It was obvious the idiot lied so he wouldn't get angry.

"So we can go." Tsuzuki said as he stood, nearly knocking the chair over in his haste.

"Aa, we can go."

Tsuzuki ran for the coat rack, grabbing his trench coat and following Hisoka out the door. "I was thinking we could have dinner before we go over there."

"You want to have dinner before all those sweets." Hisoka raised his hand. "Never mind." It was stupid of him to ask. Of course Tsuzuki could eat before his meal and still be hungry.

"I thought we'd go to that place you like." Tsuzuki said smiling down at his petite partner. Hisoka wouldn't turn to look at him but that was all right. He knew the youth listened to him more than he admitted. Tzusuki grinned all the way to the restaurant.

"Evening."

Tzusuki's smile disappeared. He just remembered why he hated this place. It was that same waiter. "Evening." He responded brusquely.

Hisoka stole a glance at his partner. Tsuzuki was getting angry. He turned to follow the waiter and almost walked into the brunet's back. The purple-eyed shinigami had stepped in front of him all to suddenly. Hisoka scowled at Tsuzuki's back.

The waiter and Tsuzuki stood by the table, waiting for Hisoka. The youth began to feel uncomfortable. The waiter smiled brightly and pushed his chair out.

"I got it." Tsuzuki said. All smiles where gone. Instead it'd been replaced by a serous expression. The waiter moved aside and Tsuzuki pushed the chair in.

Now, Hisoka remembered this place. The incident that'd had happened last year. He looked at the blond waiter and sighed. It was the same guy.

"The menus." He said handing one to Hisoka.

"We don't need them. We're ready to order." Tsuzuki said coarsely.

"Oh." The waiter frowned in disappointment for split second before he placed a large smile on his charming features. "Well then what will you have?" He grinned at Hisoka.

The crackled with annoyance and aversion. A feeling of possession swept into Hisoka. The green-eyed boy moved his eyes away from the waiter and across from him to where the brunet sat, to where the feeling stemmed from. The waiter noticed Hisoka glance away. He followed the line of sight, settling on the pretty boy's companion.

Tsuzuki held an annoyed expression on his face. Still he met the waiters stare. "He'll have the chicken and vegetables stew and I'll have the lasagna."

"And to drink?" The waiters kept his eyes on Tsuzuki after it dawned on him that he knew the man. He was the little one's boyfriend. Same man from before.

"Ice tea and a plain latte." Tsuzuki finished. "No dessert." He specified so the Damn waiter wouldn't come back. Hovering like he did the last time when the fight almost broke out.

The waiter bowed and left.

Hisoka waited till the waiter disappeared before he turned his attention to the brunet. "Why did we come here if you hate the place?"

Tsuzuki drew his lips together into the semblance of a smile. "I forgot."

They looked at each other for a long moment before they turned away.

Hisoka really felt uncomfortable now. Last year they'd come here for his birthday. He hadn't wanted to do anything to celebrate but Tsuzuki had insisted. Eventually he'd been annoyed enough and so he'd agreed to a simple dinner. The waiter had been way too friendly towards him and it had made Tsuzuki mad.

He'd over reacted.

Tsuzuki had been angry with him as well and he'd almost said something but he'd backed out at the last minute. After dinner the older shinigami had walked him home without so much as a word. The next day Tsuzuki had called out, saying he wouldn't be in the next couple of days. When he'd gotten back, he pretended like nothing had happened.

Now they were here again and Tsuzuki seemed ready to snap. Hisoka became anxious. This is not something he needed. He was stressed as it was. He could sense the moment the waiter approached because Tsuzuki's anger rose a notch.

The waiter placed their food down with a smile. "Anything else I can get for you?"

"No." Tsuzuki answered.

Hisoka looked down into his bowl. Last time there'd been a problem because he'd made a deal about the way Tsuzuki was acting. It's why Tsuzuki had become angry with him. So despite the urge to yell at him for acting like an idiot, he wouldn't do it. He wouldn't start a scene at the restaurant.

Tsuzuki ate as fast as he could and was glad when Hisoka finished mere minutes after him. Tsuzuki's hand was in the air waving the waiter over the moment Hisoka finished his drink. He wanted to pay and leave the dreadful bistro as fast as possible. If ever he saw the place again it would be too soon.

*************

Fall was setting in and nights were already starting to become much cooler. A light breeze stirred Hisoka's fringe as he stepped out of the restaurant. He was glad they were finally out. The green-eyed youth stuck his hands into the pockets of his denim jacket as soon as Tsuzuki stepped next to him.

"You forgot your cookie." The older man reminded in his normal cheery tone as they began to walk.

Hisoka eyed him carefully, extending his hand to take the fortune cookie. Tsuzuki smiled as he handed it over. "Open yours first." He said smiling at the boy until he blushed.

Hisoka sighed and cracked it open. He frowned for a moment. "It's gibberish." He said ready to toss the paper.

Tsuzuki took the small slip of paper out of his smaller hand and read it. "Kisama!" Tsuzuki spat as he stopped walking and turned back.

"Where are you going?" Hisoka said grabbing him by the sleeve.

"You know what it is?"

"It's gibberish." Hisoka said giving his sleeve a pull before he let it go.

"It's his phone number." Tsuzuki said as he continued his walk back to the restaurant.

"We'll be late." Hisoka reasoned. "Everyone will eat your favorite treats."

Tsuzuki didn't turn and it made Hisoka angry. "Baka-yarou! Just let it go." He called as he ran ahead and stepped in front of the taller man. He scowled at him. "Let it go." He ordered.

"He did it on purpose." The brunet accused.

"I don't care." Hisoka said exasperated.

"But I do." Tsuzuki's words hung in the air.

They had a silent understanding. Boundaries. One Tsuzuki had just crossed. He wasn't suppose to push this but he couldn't help himself. That bastard had flirted with Hisoka last year and he'd done more than that this year. How could he not be angry? Hisoka knew how he felt. It was just that the boy chose to ignore it.

"I'm going home." Hisoka said as he turned and walked off.

Tsuzuki stood there a long time, staring after the lithe form until he could not longer see it. He sighed in resignation before he began moving again. It was time they settled this. He ran and then disappeared.

Hisoka turned his key into the lock and pushed his door open. The boy glared into the room as the familiar presence stepped into the room after him. "I'm not going to that stupid Halloween party." Hisoka said as he turned the light on.

"I'm not here because of that." Tsuzuki stated.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait till Monday Tsuzuki, I'm tired." The boy closed the door and moved towards the hall leading to his room.

Tsuzuki stepped into his path making Hisoka glare up at him. But the glare didn't stop him. He found it endearing. "You know why I became angry then and why I became angry again tonight." Tsuzuki said in a low voice.

Hisoka stepped back and Tsuzuki's hand's came around his shoulders.

"Everyday I pretend for you." The brunet said bringing the youth closer to him.

"Tsuzuki, no." Hisoka said turning his face away trying to block out the sight.

"I know you're not ready to say it and you don't have to but . . . " Tsuzuki paused when Hisoka closed his eyes. "I love you Hisoka."

Tears escaped Hisoka's eyes though they where tightly shut. "I . . . I . . " He found himself at a loss for words and without the courage to look at the older man. He felt Tsuzuki's hands gently grasping his face, holding it in his palm.

Tsuzuki leaned in close to the youth and kissed him lightly on the lips. The boy's gasp was swallowed as the older man took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Tsuzuki pulled back after a moment, caressing his cheek. "Tomorrow and everyday after, I will pretend for you Hisoka until you're ready. I'll pretend for you." Tsuzuki kissed the side of the youth's mouth and left the apartment.

Hisoka stood frozen to his spot even after he was sure the brunet had gone. Slowly he opened his eyes, letting many more tears trail down his pale cheeks. After four years Tsuzuki had said it. He'd cut him off so many times before but today he'd been unable to do it today. He knew it was inevitable. Tsuzuki's feelings had become stronger over time.

Just . . . . .

Just like his own.

The boy brought a shaky hand to his lips. They tingled in an odd sort of way not bad just different. He moved towards the door and kicked his shoes off. Locking up before he left the room.

Hisoka moved down the hall dejectedly. His apartment always seemed lonelier after one of Tsuzuki's visits.

Once inside his room he proceeded to take his jacket off, tossing it on a chair instead of hanging it up like he would normally do. He turned the air condition on and then moved over to his bed, pulling the covers back before he crawled in. His work clothes were still in place but he just didn't care enough to change. He hid in the thickness of the blanket, feeling cold and empty. Tsuzuki was wearing him down. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer if things continued on like this. Hisoka closed his eyes, his features becoming pained with anguish. Soon he wouldn't be able to pretend anymore. He wouldn't be able to pretend he didn't love Tsuzuki.

- Owari

A bit of angst and a bit OCC. But I like it. Hope you guys liked it as well. I think it's a good standalone. But if I find further inspiration I'll be sure to write it a sequel. Thanks for reading.

_ simulatio_ : pretense (in latin)


End file.
